1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring a malfunctioning state of a global positioning system (GPS) using a geostationary satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A base station may receive a global positioning system (GPS) signal in real time from a GPS satellite, and thereby verify a position of a receiver holding a GPS receiver.
A geostationary satellite revolves around the Earth at the same rotation velocity of the earth that rotates once a day. Therefore, when viewing the geostationary satellite from the earth, the geostationary satellite is positioned at the same point at all times. Using features of a satellite, a satellite control center locates satellites for communication, broadcasting, and weather observation in such geostationary orbit and thereby operates the satellites.
An orbit of a general geostationary satellite may be determined using measurement data and distance measurement data that may be obtained using a tracking antenna installed in a satellite control center.
In general, the orbit of the geostationary satellite may be determined based on data that may be obtained from a single tracking antenna in order to minimize the man power, resources, and efforts used for satellite control.
A GPS signal may be received in real time to verify a position of a receiver, and may be generally used for a satellite navigation system such as an airplane or a vehicle. When a position of a receiver is not verified due to a malfunction in transmission and reception of a GPS signal, the satellite navigation system may provide false information.
The satellite navigation system may need to receive a precise and accurate GPS signal in order to prevent a malfunctioning state, and may also need to receive a reliable GPS signal in order to prevent disturbance or interference.
To enforce a satellite navigation system and a geostationary satellite, there is a need to increase the accuracy of an orbit of the geostationary satellite through synchronization of a clock using the geostationary satellite and data of an external base station.
According to an increase in the orbit accuracy of a geostationary satellite, a current satellite navigation system may verify an accurate position of the geostationary satellite and may provide an accurate position of a GPS receiving base station, and may also compute an accurate distance from the geostationary satellite to a GPS satellite.